


I like the way you...

by tsundanire



Series: R/S 24 hour Challenge contribution. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, High School, Leather Jackets, M/M, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, black nail polish, pre-wolfstar, sharing sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Sirius didn't need anyone else in his life besides Lily and James. But then he meets the new transfer student, and realizes just how wrong he might have been.





	I like the way you...

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompts: Black nail polish, Lily Evans, and sharing jackets. Thanks to [Ira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenwithdaydreams/pseuds/Smittenwithdaydreams) for the hand with looking this over! Cheers friend!

They were from seperate worlds, never meant to cross together and blend in the way that they did. It was like Romeo and Juliet, profound and overwhelming, and yet never meant to be. 

 

Sirius was the punk who wore a leather jacket at least one size too big, rings of all shapes and sizes covered his fingers, and his nails painted black as coal. His  _ fuck you  _ attitude, paired with the silver in his ears and piercing stare, made him the school’s ultimate bad-boy. 

 

James was the captain of the rugby team, strutting through the halls with his team’s jacket slung casually over one shoulder, knowing he owned the very halls he walked down. The strangest thing about it all, however, was that James didn’t give in to the peer pressure of the typical cliques. Sirius was his best friend, regardless of how he looked and acted. And he was absolutely devoted to Lily, the girl who was more interested in her schooling and books than she was about boys, and yet was absolutely just as in love with James as he was with her. 

 

And for the first two years of High School, it was just the three of them against the world. Sirius didn’t care for anyone in particular, and most people assumed he treated his bedroom door as if it were a revolving door… they didn’t know that he’d actually refused to sleep with anyone who tried to seduce him, claiming he wanted someone with substance.

 

“What? Since when?” James laughed, punching Sirius lightly on the arm.

 

“Since everyone who hits on me tends to be a bit… vapid? Why is it so wrong to want something more?”

 

“Because you project this aura of absolute slag?” Lily pointed out, and Sirius couldn’t deny she was right. 

 

“Okay, but projecting something, and actually being that thing… Those are two different-...things.”

 

They all had a good laugh, just relaxing in the grass as they watched students mill about during lunch.

 

“Oh that reminds me!” Lily beamed as she waved someone over. “I hope you boys don’t mind, but I invited the transfer student to come have some lunch with us!” 

 

“What?! But you-”

 

“You can’t just-” 

 

James and Sirius tried to voice their objections at the same time, but their words went unheard as Lily greeted and introduced the new kid. 

 

“Remus! Over here! This is James, my boyfriend. And this is Sirius, who wishes he was my boyfriend.” Lily grinned.

 

“One day Lily, you’ll get over Potter and make your way to my bed.” Sirius winked, then paused when he actually looked at Remus. 

 

From afar, Remus looked pretty nerdy. But the closer he got, the more handsome Sirius realised this guy was. His black trousers were snug in all the right places, cropped just above the ankle. His white t-shirt was covered with a beige cardigan that draped almost down to Remus’ thighs. Finally, Sirius took in the shaggy brown hair, partially hidden beneath a wide brim hat. He looked like some cross between nerd and hipster, which suddenly had become Sirius’ favourite type in existence. 

 

His mouth was dry as Remus nodded and smiled to each of them in turn.

 

“Ah, thanks. “ He took a spot between Lily and Sirius, who could only swallow with wide, slightly panicked eyes. He was going to say something stupid if he opened his mouth, and that was curiously now the worst thing in the world that could happen. 

 

Remus traded notes with Lily, copying everything she had down in meticulous order, even to the point of colour coding with different pens. 

 

Throughout the rest of the lunch hour, Sirius alternated between nervously chewing on his nails, and trying not to stare at Remus. Though he was definitely caught once or twice, but Remus was nice enough to just offer a little smile and focused back on his work. 

 

By the time lunch was done, Sirius had learned all he needed to know. Remus was a precious cinnamon bun but was the furthest thing from damsel in distress. He was able to do his studying, while offering sarcastic and witty replies to both James and Lily’s jokes. He probably would have joined in with his own banter, but was too busy focusing on biting his tongue. Again, the fear that the moment he opened his mouth and having something stupid spill out, was hugely prevalent. 

 

As the bell rang, everyone gathered their things, and made their way to the next class. It was great timing too, considering the first few drops of an inbound downpour had dripped on each of their faces. 

 

“SHIT!” Remus stopped suddenly, looking back to the spot they’d been sitting. It was a little ways away now but he seemed like he wanted to go back.

 

“Forget something?” Lily tilted her head, bouncing from foot to foot, in hopes of getting inside before the skies unloaded. 

 

“Yeah! I think I left my pen behind.”

 

“It’s just a pen. I can lend you one if you need.” James snorted and made to move towards the doors once more. “Come on, we gotta get out of the rain!”

 

“No! I can’t. I-... It’s special.” Remus panicked, and made a break for the spot once more, with James yelling after him.

 

“You’re gonna get soaked!!”

 

“I’ll get him.” Sirius murmured, tearing off after Remus. He barely noticed when Lily and James exchanged an amused look. 

 

“Remus! Slow down! It’s about to-” Sirius ran as fast as he could but by the time he’d caught up with the other man, the rain came pouring down in buckets. “Ah shit! Here!” 

 

Sirius whipped off his signature leather jacket, draping it over Remus’ head and shoulders, as if it would protect him from the downpour. It left him clad in only a black tank, but if nothing else; it made his arm muscles bulge in all the right ways. He missed the flush of red splashed across Remus’ cheeks while they searched the ground for Remus’ missing pen. 

 

“Huh… I can’t find it… Shit.” 

 

Sirius frowned. He barely knew the other male but already he hated knowing the guy was feeling down. He shifted under the jacket as well so that it draped over both their heads like a makeshift umbrella. 

 

“Hey. Um… It’ll be alright?”

 

“Are you asking me?” As upset as Remus was, there was a hint of amusement in his tone.

 

“No. But I’m not usually really good at this comfort thing.” Sirius shrugged casually, his own cheeks starting to flush from their proximity. 

 

“Oh I don’t know… You aren’t doing too bad…” Remus grinned cheekily, but off-set it with a casual shrug. 

 

“We should… Uh… Get back inside… Or something.” Sirius murmured quietly, hesitant to raise his voice in this strangely vulnerable moment. 

 

“Yeah…” Remus stepped closer, “we probably should,” he nearly whispered, and just when Sirius felt sure they were about to kiss, Remus snagged the jacket and bolted, laughing maniacally the entire way. 

 

Sirius stood there in shock, watching this absolute lunatic steal his jacket, all the while getting soaked to the bone from the rain. Somehow, he couldn’t find it in him to get upset. Especially when Remus waited for him right inside the doors, holding Sirius jacket tightly around his smaller frame. When Sirius finally caught up, and put out his hand for the jacket, Remus shook his head and winked. 

 

“I’m gonna hang on to this for now.”

 

“What? Why?” Sirius laughed, but strangely didn’t care. Especially when Remus slipped out of his own cardigan, handing it over to Sirius. 

 

“Here, you can wear that. Don’t need you catching a cold or something.”

 

Sirius laughed as he slipped into the cottony material. 

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

 

Remus shrugged, and started walking away. At the last minute he spun around, walking backwards, and grinned.

 

“I just like the way you smell.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!


End file.
